elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shadow Helio
Welcome Hi, welcome to Elfen Lied Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Lucy 2.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Forerunner (Talk) 01:43, August 19, 2010 Infoboxes Hi. Nice infoboxes. Is there any particular reason for two character infoboxes? For example: is red for females and blue for males?-- Forerunner 18:33, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, now I see - red is for Diclonii and blue is for unaffected humams. The only difference seems to be the colour. May I suggest that you use them as one template? Perhaps we could modify the background behind an tag and program it to change colour depending on gender or whether or not they are diclonii?-- Forerunner 18:40, August 21, 2010 (UTC) : :Well i already made 3 types: diclonius, human and animal (green) for wanta. I wanted to make only one single template but i am no expert in this editing stuff. I only took the infobox from another wikia and then replaced the things i wanted, and change the colour. But if you can improve them, be my guest, and modify whatever you like :) :Can i ask you something? Are you a admin or the creator of this wikia? Shadow Helio 15:01, September 1, 2010 (UTC) 00:21, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Gojirob A very good job on the infoboxes. Sorry a couple of our changes brushed up against each other tonight. Gojirob 03:21, August 28, 2010 (UTC)Gojirob Thanks. Lol, no problem, it happens. Shadow Helio 15:01, September 1, 2010 (UTC) 04:00, August 28 (UTC) About the Lebensborn Project? The Original Diclonii were only horned. They never had any vectors. That was just a story Kakuzawa's family told to deal with the pain of being hunted and discriminated against. Lucy confirmed this in Chapter 91. All mating with non-horned Humans did was dilute the amount of times the mutation showed up. They never had any powers to lose. Gojirob, August 28, 2010 (UTC)Gojirob What the? Really? Sorry. I will fix this imediatlly. Shadow Helio 15:01, September 1, 2010 (UTC) 04:00, August 28 (UTC) Sorry, i promise i will never writing anything withouth having 100% confirmed. Because the true is that i still haven´t finished reading the manga. I assumed that the story was real. Shadow Helio 15:01, September 1, 2010 (UTC) 04:00, August 28 (UTC) It's cool. Believe me, I read through it a while back and had a boatload of wrong assumptions about things, plus throw in the anime, which has its own continuity, and fansites with bad info. I'm not an admin, just another contributor like yourself, and you owe no one an apology. Gojirob 03:49, August 28, 2010 (UTC)Gojirob Okay. I am only at chapter 75, so i have pretty much things to see yet. Shadow Helio 03:49, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Shadow Helio 15:01, September 1, 2010 (UTC) 04:00, August 28 (UTC) Enjoy! It's worth every moment. Gojirob 04:06, August 28, 2010 (UTC)Gojirob Two items 1 - Though it is a perfectly legitimate word meant to describe a life form on Earth, the word 'Homo' or Homos' when used by themselves in standard American English are often used as pejorative slurs against gays and lesbians, and even for those not offended, it looks awkward placed by itself. Please try to find another term in those instances. A: Lol, I totally forgot about that, because the term Homo (genus) is universal, so in portuguese, my language, it only has that meaning. Thats why they put Homidae in the manga. Okay, you're right the term Homid is the right one. 2 - On another front, can you think of any characters with real impact on the storyline who have yet to get an entry? I don't think any of the guards or soldiers merit their own entry, but I am torn on Wanta's supposed true owner, Kurama's assistant Oomburi whose daughter was born Diclonius, and Bando's young partner. I don't think those three merit mention outside of other character's entries and the chapter summaries. I might want to make one for the original puppy, but again, its so well covered elsewhere. What do you think of those, and can you think of any others? Gojirob 17:28, September 12, 2010 (UTC)Gojirob A: Yes, I too had already throught about putting dose characters. One more thing, those pilotes who drived the vector craft are named Escort Fleet Operatives, I think we should change the name to a more simple one, like Saseba's Operatives or Saseba's Pilots or Vector Craft's Pilots. Shadow Helio 23:24, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Minor Characters Here's my thought : The Puppy gets his own short entry, owing to how the story turns on him, and we make sure that his two looks : Wanta-clone and brown-furred both get pics. Any other character we list on a chapter basis, with as close to one sentence describing them, often with crowd of soldiers, crowd of people as descriptor when called for. This way, we can cover people like the rude 'true owner' of Wanta, the guard who dropped his cell-phone, etc., without creating huge new articles for people that just don't merit it. One quick question : Have you had a chance to read any of my EL stories on FF.Net? Gojirob 04:34, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Puppy Thanks as always. Do you think you could fix his Infobox up? Yeah, ok. Sorry if I haven't paid much atention to you and this wikia, but I told you that when school started I would slow down in the edits. And awnsering your question about if I already read your fan stories: no, because I haven't finished reading the Manga yet. When I finish the manga I pass to the fan art, hows that? You are really improving this wikia. Hope everything is going well with you :) Shadow Helio 16:32, September 18, 2010 (UTC) It's okay. I understand about school. I just could not get Puppy's infobox right, so I figured I'd ask while you had time. Minor characters are next. Thanks! Your opinion : Should the volume listings currently at the bottom of every volume start chapter plus the finale chapter be at the bottom of every single chapter?Gojirob 17:58, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that would be cool. I am almost finishing the manga, when I finished I will retake the edits Shadow Helio 20:42, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ''Anonymous writer'' Hello there Shadow Helio! I read your message, and you know what, your more than welcome! I'm just glad that I can help out with this site, just like everyone else! As for the Kakusawa arcticle...I just kinda tried to eksplain about how he he had no qualms in personally shooting other people, including his own staff. But then again, I'm not really the best writer in the world, giggle...oh well, nobody's perfect, so don't you worry about it, it's okay, really! Oh, and by the way, I would LOVE to have an personal account! I just don't know how to make one. Maybe you could teach me? That could be awesome! Until then, see ya! The Anonymous Writer. New Category/Template Idea : Technology? Maybe with a silver/steel color to mark it off?Gojirob 04:50, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Great news! I am now an Admin! Forerunner contacted me ahead of me contacting him(her?). Also, I went to the ADV site and found a COMPLETE cast list for the VA's, both Japanese and English. I plan to fill them in as I go--I know you did all the majors, but this list has everybody. http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=4148 Gojirob 00:01, November 1, 2010 (UTC)